John Watson, John Watson
by GoldMarauder
Summary: La relación entre John Watson y el detective Sherlock Holmes ya no es la misma, pero un caso de extrema rareza volverá a unirlos en una nueva aventura. AU: Demon!lock O mejor dicho, Demon!John
1. Prólogo

**AU: **Demon!lock

**NA:** Experimentando, experimentando. No tengo experiencia con demonios, pero esta idea surgió en mi loca cabecita y no he podido dejarla pasar.

* * *

******» JOHN WATSON, JOHN WATSON «**

**Prólogo**

Dicen que en este mundo, cada uno de nosotros tiene seis replicas. Hay siete Annas, siete Toms, siete Esthers y siete Johns. Por supuesto, no todas nuestras replicas tienen el mismo nombre ni la misma personalidad.

Verás, yo solía pensar que este tipo de cosas eran meras tonterías creadas para distraernos de los asuntos importantes... hasta que vi una figura conocida, una gota de agua exactamente igual a otra.

Y ahí es donde este caso comienza.


	2. Despertar a lado de un ángel

**1 | DESPERTAR A LADO DE UN ÁNGEL**

"¡SHERLOCK!" grité, fijando la mirada en el cuerpo de mi amigo, el gran detective asesor de Londres. No podía estar ocurriendo aquello. No otra vez.

"John, John" canturreó la voz de Mary, mi esposa. "Está bien. Está bien, amor."

Restregué mis ojos con frustración, intentando olvidar y difuminar la imagen de Sherlock. El sueño había sido tan real.

"Lo siento, Mary."

"No..." dijo ella. Me envolvió en sus brazos y me besó en la mejilla dulcemente. "No tienes por qué disculparte."

"Verlo aquí, de nuevo... como si nada importante hubiese ocurrido, como si no..." las palabras se quedaron en el aire, mi voz quebrándose.

"Él es tu mejor amigo" susurró ella. "Lo extrañaste tanto, lo admiraste a cada momento, John. Puedo entenderlo. Perder a alguien, ver morir a alguien a quien amas..." Mary se perdió en un recuerdo doloroso. Por supuesto que me entendía: también vivió algo parecido. Era mi turno de reconfortarla; ella sonrió con pesadumbre. "Eres tan afortunado, John. Tienes la oportunidad que yo nunca podré tener. Sherlock está vivo."

"Él me mintió."

"Debe haber una razón, amor. Estabas allí aquel día en St. Barts. Debe haber algo que no hayas notado, la razón por la que Sherlock hizo lo que hizo."

"No puedo..." no me atrevía a decirle esto a nadie más. Mary era la única persona en quien podía confiar en ese momento. "Sherlock me hirió y yo te conocí, ahora nosotros lo tenemos todo bajo control y él regresa, pensando que estaré dispuesto a correr a su lado como antes."

"Quizá se siente solo. ¿Por qué no vas mañana a verle para hablar con él? Piénsalo esta noche, John. ¿Qué podrías perder?"

"Eres mi ángel" le dije y mientras la besaba, susurré: "me cuidas, me apoyas, me amas, me haces feliz. ¿Qué hice para merecerte? ¿Qué puedo hacer para retribuir todo lo que me has dado?"

Ella soltó una risita.

"Ve y busca a Sherlock. Perdónalo y deja de ser tan terco, John Watson. Ve y comparte más aventuras con él."

"Lo pensaré" respondí, preguntándome si Mary sabía algo que yo no.


	3. Una confesión de afecto

**2 | UNA CONFESIÓN DE AFECTO**

Llamé a la puerta del 221B de Baker St. y abrí cuando me percaté de que nadie vendría a responderme.

"¿Sherlock?" pregunté un poco nervioso. No había visto al detective desde aquella noche en el restaurant, cuando había interrumpido mi aniversario de noviazgo con Mary. "¿Estás aquí?"

"¿Y dónde más estaría? No hay casos, John. Ni siquiera uno lo suficientemente interesante para hacerme desear volver a mi campo de trabajo. ¿Qué le pasa a la gente con ansia de poder y a los criminales que desean destruir el mundo?"

Bienvenido otra vez, pensé. Debo decir que me molestó profundamente verlo sentado en su sillón, con su pequeño cráneo en el reposabrazos y vestido con su pijama. Parecía ser el mismo hombre que antes.

"Esta solía ser tu casa. Vamos, John. Siéntate."

No tenía idea de que Sherlock Holmes podía ser amable.

"Mary piensa que necesitamos hablar" rompí el silencio incómodo que antes no parecía existir entre nosotros.

"¿Mary?" preguntó. No sé si en realidad desconocía quién era Mary o si solo deseaba mostrar indiferencia ante la opinión de mi futura esposa.

"Mi prometida."

"Oh" fue su única respuesta. Ni siquiera era una palabra. Realmente deseaba sacar toda mi furia y frustración pegándole nuevamente en el rostro, como la otra noche.

"¿Y bien?" Sherlock se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la ventana. Observó el mundo ajeno a nosotros. "¿Qué tienes que decir?"

"¿Qué importancia tiene saber cómo lo hice?" dijo con voz suave. Puedo decir que jamás había visto a Sherlock tan... emotivo.

"No quiero saber cómo lo hiciste, sino por qué."

Hubo más silencio entre nosotros. Sherlock apenas me dejó verle el rostro cuando se giró para tomar su violín y comenzar a tocar una pieza melancólica. Mi paciencia estaba agotándose y me paré, dispuesto para irme, cuando él finalmente habló.

"El sentimiento es un defecto químico encontrado en el lado perdedor. Lo comprobé."

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunté desde la puerta.

"Significa que me importas, John. Me importas tanto como Molly, Lestrade, la Sra. Hudson... y Mycroft." ¿Quién era ese hombre? Estaba tan cambiado, tan adolorido. Tanto como yo. "Si no moría, si no me veías saltar, si no lo hacía... tú y los demás lo harían. Y yo no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, porque los amigos protegen a las personas, ¿cierto?"

"No estoy seguro de eso" repuse y me marché.


	4. La nota en la pared

**3 | LA NOTA EN LA PARED**

Tomé un taxi al salir del 221B y me dirigí a casa, esperando tener los dulces labios de Mary esperándome. Mientras la tuviera, nada podría ser tan malo. Contaba con ella. Contaba con llegar a casa y contarle lo que había ocurrido. No tenía respuestas ni lo que fuese necesario para componer mi relación con Sherlock.

Las luces de Londres eran tan ajenas a mi vida. Tiempos peores los había tenido y sabía que podía superar la agonía que plagaba mi pecho. Sin embargo, respiré profundamente, intentando controlarme. Ver morir a Sherlock, verlo regresar... Sufrí por él. Continuaba molesto por haber sido tan frágil e inocente.

Llegué a casa y perdido en mis propios pensamientos, no fui capaz de identificar que algo estaba mal. La puerta estaba entreabierta y las luces apagadas, como si nadie estuviese ahí. Y Mary debía estar allí.

Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado. Después de vivir tantos momentos problemáticos junto a Sherlock, tuve la idea de que al regresar él, también lo harían los problemas. Desafortunadamente, la situación me había tomado por sorpresa.

"¿Mary?" Ella no respondió, pero Rufus sí lo hizo. Un chillido de terror vino de la esquina de la salita de estar. Quise ir a verlo, sonaba muy asustado. ¿Qué le habrían hecho a mi perro para dejarlo en tal estado de terror? Caminé por las habitaciones, revisando que no tuviese compañía indeseada, no sin antes sacar mi pistola de su escondite.

Cuando todo estuvo despejado, me acerqué a Rufus y él gimió ante mi mano estirada. No pude reconfortarlo. Era como si el pobre can me temiese. Comencé a buscar, desesperado, alguna pista o rastro que me indicara lo que había sucedido. Entonces me percaté de que aún no había llamado a Mary y quizá todo eso fuese algo creado por mi mente, mi vida ansiosa de adrenalina.

La llamé. Una, dos, tres veces. Jamás respondió.

Continué buscando, pensando en hablarle a Lestrade para reportar la intrusión a mi casa, la desaparición de Mary. O quizá debía llamar a alguien más cercano, alguien que estuviese tan desesperado como yo. Y fue en ese momento cuando un papelito blanco adherido a la pared llamó mi atención. En el papel, resaltaba una carita sonriente; en letras mayúsculas desiguales decía VE CON SHERLOCK.

El pánico creció en mi interior. Reconocí esa letra y ese dibujo que en vez de parecer gracioso era aterrador. No me hizo falta leer la firma -JM para saber quién había dejado aquella nota.

Moriarty había regresado.


	5. El juego comienza

**4 | EL JUEGO COMIENZA**

Entré al 221B y subí corriendo las escaleras. Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón, usando su bata de dormir; meditaba con los ojos cerrados. Al escucharme entrar, me miró extrañado.

"Pensé que no querías volver a verme."

"Sherlock, yo..."

"John" dijo en un susurro. Su voz sonaba adolorida y el temblor de sus manos me hizo pensar que probablemente estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga. Se veía un poco perdido en sí mismo. "Lo siento, John. Todo lo que hice fue para protegerte. Eres mi amigo y mi familia. Tuve que hacerlo. Moriarty se disparó en la cabeza dejándome sin opciones."

"Lo sé... Vi su cuerpo" alcancé a decir con un hilo de voz. Lo vi muerto. "Pero Sherlock, hay algo más importante..." caminé hacia él, con la mano extendida, ofreciéndole el diminuto trozo de papel.

"No es posible, John. Yo lo vi. Lo vi. ¡No puede ser él! Quizá sea un cómplice, un imitador."

"No me importa quién sea, solo importa que tiene a mi Mary." Sherlock se quedó en silencio durante un momento, como si hubiese olvidado nuevamente quién era Mary y lo importante que era ella para mí. Quizá, por eso, tuve la necesidad de añadir: "Te necesito, Sherlock."

"¿Y si me niego?" fue su amarga respuesta. ¿Por qué diablos éste hombre me hacía sufrir así?

"No puedes. Me lo debes" solté. La rabia me inundó. Estábamos discutiendo cosas sin sentido cuando Mary podría estar siendo torturada o... "Después de lo que me hiciste, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí."

"Realmente te importa esa mujer, ¿no? No es como tus otras novias."

"Es mi prometida, idiota. En unas semanas será mi esposa. ¡Por supuesto que me preocupo por ella! Y en vez de estar discutiendo estas estupideces, deberíamos estar... Deberías estar deduciendo y haciendo lo que haces para encontrarla" el detective me miró seriamente, pensando su decisión. "Hazlo, Sherlock. Hazlo por mí."

"Solo con una condición" asentí. "No me apartes de tu vida, John. Aún eres mi mejor amigo."

"Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Sherlock. Y yo..." no pude continuar, porque el teléfono móvil de Sherlock sonó. Alerta de mensaje.

"John" dijo él y me mostró la pantalla del aparato. _Ven a jugar. Trae a tu mascota y le daré lo que ha perdido._

Miré a Sherlock. Él mantenía la calma, como siempre, estaba carente de emoción. El móvil sonó nuevamente y mostró un nuevo mensaje. _Tomen un taxi. Les diré a donde ir después._

"Vamos" vociferó Sherlock. Tomó su bufanda y su largo abrigo.

Una chispa nació en mí, era como en los viejos tiempos; después, la chispa se extinguió: mi Mary estaba en peligro.


	6. John Watson, John Watson

**5 | JOHN WATSON, JOHN WATSON**

La siguiente vez que el móvil sonó, Sherlock dio la dirección al taxista.

"No te preocupes, John. Ella estará bien."

"¿Esto es por ti, verdad?" le recriminé. Mis palabras habían formado una pregunta, aunque en realidad estaban haciendo una acusación. Para mi sorpresa, Sherlock no respondió. "Desde que te marchaste, desde que encontré a Mary, ninguna situación como ésta me había ocurrido. ¿Qué has hecho, Sherlock?"

"Volví" fue su única respuesta.

"¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar, con tu brillante mente, que Moriarty o sus cómplices también podían hacerlo?"

"Morí. Les seguí la pista a sus cómplices e hice lo que fuese necesario para quitármelos de encima. Quizá me equivoqué en algo. Quizá di por hecho que ya no te vigilaban."

"¿Me estaban vigilando?" pregunté con sorpresa.

"Por supuesto que lo hacían."

El móvil sonó otra vez y Sherlock le pidió al taxista que se detuviera. Bajamos del auto y caminamos por un estrecho callejón, nuestros cuerpos casi rozándose.

"¿Qué sabes hasta ahora?" él miró al cielo, deleitando su mirada con las estrellas que eran visibles gracias a la oscuridad. Estábamos en un viejo y abandonado barrio al oeste de Londres.

"No mucho" admitió. "No estuve en tu casa, por lo que no sé si allí habrá algo que pueda deducir. Del papel, no sé mucho. Es ordinario, un ticket de compra. Y a juzgar por la firma en la parte destrozada, fuiste tú quien..." de pronto, mi compañero de aventuras se detuvo en seco. "John, es aquí."

Ante nosotros, una puerta de madera, vieja y raída, apenas se mantenía en pie. El edificio también mostraba señales de vandalismo; había montones de latas de cerveza y botellas de cristal, colillas de cigarro y trapos sucios. Entramos con sumo cuidado. Sherlock comprobaba que los pasillos y las habitaciones estuviesen despejados mientras que yo cuidaba su espalda.

Avanzamos por la oscuridad hasta llegar a un rellano tenuemente iluminado con lámparas de gas, lo que me hizo sentir como si hubiese regresado en el tiempo.

"Vamos, adelante" invitó una voz masculina y suave, casi frágil.

Sherlock y yo nos dirigimos una mirada cómplice, alentándonos mutuamente a aceptar tal invitación y rescatar Mary. O al menos, morir en el intento. Y así lo hicimos. Fue entonces cuando noté que no solo había un hombre, sino dos.

"Bienvenidos" dijo el hombre que miraba por la ventana maltrecha.

Frente a él, yacía un hombre de complexión familiar. No pude identificarlo porque permanecía en las sombras sujetando un cuerpo que pataleaba y luchaba por liberarse de su opresor. Reconocí los gemidos. Era mi Mary. Y a su lado, estaba el hombre al que más odié. Él caminó fuera de las sombras y su rostro fue completamente iluminado por la luz amarillenta.

"No. Puede. Ser." susurró Sherlock. "¿John?"

Me paralicé de terror y agonía, pues quien sujetaba a Mary era yo.


	7. La venganza de Moran

**6 | LA VENGANZA DE MORAN **

Yo sujetaba a Mary, pero no era yo. No entendí qué ocurría. Era yo. Era yo. Era yo. Y al mismo tiempo, no lo era. Un gemido que escapó de los labios amordazados de Mary me hizo volver a la realidad. Ella temblaba y lloraba.

"¿Quién...? ¿Quién eres?"

"Verás, John. Creo que es más conveniente preguntar qué es tu _dopplegänger_."

"¿_Dopple..._?" mi cabeza estaba tan confusa que no pude comprender aquello.

"¿De qué va este juego?" preguntó Sherlock, molesto. Creo que se debía a la falta de comprensión y control de la situación. Él siempre sabía, siempre entendía lo que sucedía, siempre iba varios pasos adelante que el resto de las personas, pero no ahora.

"Juego" repitió el hombre de la voz frágil. "Este es un juego muy serio, Sherlock Holmes" suspiró, aquel hombre, como si hubiese recordado algo doloroso. "Justo como el que jugaste con Jim."

"Oh," dijo Sherlock, caminando casualmente por la habitación, como si no estuviese lidiando con un psicópata, "debes ser Sebastian. Sebastian Moran."

"Uhmmm... No eres tan inteligente como pensé."

"Soy un hombre de ciencia, no de truquitos" Sherlock miró al hombre que lucía exactamente como yo.

"John, por favor" dijo Mary con los labios, sin hacer sonido alguno.

"Sherlock" dije. Me estaba volviendo un poco loco, desequilibrándome con cada segundo.

"Perdí a Jim. Perdí a mi mejor amigo y colega."

"Y ahora yo debo perder a John" concluyó Sherlock.

"O John debe perder a Mary" Sebastian dejó de contemplar el mundo exterior por la ventana. Y se dio la vuelta e iluminó la habitación con un chasquido de sus dedos. "Es tu decisión."

Sebastian Moran no era un hombre. O al menos no lo parecía. Su piel, pálida y ridículamente joven, lo hacía lucir como un fantasma. Su sonrisa maniática iluminaba sus ojos con un destello rojizo y sus cabellos eran de un color rojizo antinatural.

"¿Estás contento de conocerme, Holmes?"

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Vendí mi alma al diablo" Sebastian Moran rió fríamente, el sonido recorriendo toda la habitación y haciéndome sentir escalofríos. "O eso es lo que diría la estúpida gente ordinaria. La verdad es, Sherlock, que solo necesitas saber que para vengar la muerte de Jim, soy capaz de todo."

"James Moriarty se disparó a sí mismo en la cabeza. Yo no lo maté" replicó Sherlock. Debía saber que nada de lo que dijera serviría. Estábamos lidiando con algo supernatural, lo sabía en lo más profundo de mi ser. No quería creerlo, mi mente me decía que esa clase de cosas no eran posibles pero... ¿cómo explicar la presencia de ese otro hombre que lucía como yo?

"¿Aún confundido, John?" preguntó Moran. "Es un demonio imitador. Un _dopplegänger_." Como si siguiera las ordenes mentales de Moran, la criatura John se convirtió en fracciones de segundo en una réplica exacta de Sherlock. La criatura abrió los ojos, revelando unos ojos negros y aterradores, como los de un tiburón. "Me pregunto qué dolerá más: perder a tu mascota por muerte o tener el odio de la mascota durante el resto de tu miserable vida por no haber salvado a Mary.. y perderlo de igual forma."

Moran miró con curiosidad a Sherlock.

"Vamos. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" volvió a sonreír maliciosamente. "¿Qué ha decidido el detective?"

* * *

**Mensajito de amor:** La verdad es que estoy un poco perdida en mis pensamientos y no sé cómo arreglar esta pequeña historia. Arrrrrghh, pero encontraré la forma, aunque sea en un millón de años. Gracias por los comentarios (yo tampoco entiendo muy bien qué está pasando lol) y por los follows y favs :)


	8. La decisión más difícil

**7 | LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL**

Sherlock me miró, confuso.

Deseé comunicarme telepáticamente con él, porque la voz me había sido arrebatada por completo. A Sherlock le confiaba mi vida, y en este caso, hasta mi alma. Si Moran y Moriarty eran los demonios de este mundo, entonces Sherlock debía ser un ángel bajado del cielo.

Pensé que debía tener una solución, que debía haber algo en su palacio mental que nos permitiera escapar de esa horrible situación, justo como habíamos escapado de otras. Pero al ver la palidez en el rostro de mi amigo y el ligero temblor de sus manos, supe que, por primera vez, el gran detective Sherlock Holmes, no tenía idea alguna de cómo resolver el caso.

Mary continuó sollozando y yo me mantuve tembloroso y estúpidamente quieto. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido, nervioso. No había emoción, adrenalina o algo que me hiciera tener fuerza. Solo había miedo, del más frío y profundo, y sabía que se debía a que, de alguna forma u otra, perdería. Yo perdería.

Podría perder a Mary. Podría perder a Sherlock. O podría perder la vida. Mi vida. Y no habría más momentos con Mary, mi dulce Mary. No habría cenas de navidad con nuestros hijos porque no habría niños. Y yo jamás vería a Sherlock de nuevo. Sabía cómo terminaría aquello. ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Supongo que era algo inexplicable, como el hecho de que hubiese un demonio imitador en el mismo cuarto que yo, como el hecho de que ese demonio me imitaba la perfección. Sherlock Holmes era un hombre de ciencia, no un ángel cazador de demonios. Sherlock Holmes no podía ayudarme esta vez.

No era necesario que Sherlock me lo dijera ni que lo demostrara, sabía que debía estar sufriendo por tener que tomar una decisión. Así que reí, pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Sherlock había fingido su muerte para mantenerme a salvo y yo le había juzgado, me había cerrado ante él. Pero en ese momento, entendí el sacrificio que él hizo por mí; entendí que no había sido egoísmo, sino amor en su más pura forma.

Mis ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas y tragué saliva sonoramente, intentando cerrarme a mis emociones porque, de no hacerlo, no tendría el valor para hacer lo mismo que Sherlock había hecho por mí.

Pero yo no era lo suficientemente inteligente para falsificar mi muerte. La mía denía que ser real.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ El final se acerca y tengo miedo. Gracias por los follows y compartan sus opiniones conmigo, por favor :) Bye._


End file.
